Leviathan 10 song Drabble
by i-write-fanfiction-derp
Summary: A ten song drabble piece.Mostly Deryn/Alek with some Volger/Barlow


1) Decode: VSQ performs Paramore

Alek never quite understood Deryn, at least at first. They seemed to operate on different brain waves. She would never quite explain anything for him like she should. But he found himself searching for her voice and searching for her again and again. He thought that that was why she was so sneaky on purpose, just so, she could have him come up to her and beg her to explain again. Somehow, whenever she corrected him she would place her arms around him, or grasp his hand sending his mind into a flurry of emotions and images. She would smile and apologize but she never seemed to get it. Each wrong explanation and ask for clarification sent him into a flurry. Which was maybe why he kept going back to Deryn for explanation.

2) Kryptonite: VSQ performs 3 doors down

They were each other's worst nightmare, the affair that couldn't get out. The home that could be destroyed, the burning passion that couldn't be contained. Every time they saw each other's face the confusion re-built itself, they spent all of their time thinking of excuses as to why they could never see each other again, two children, a job, and a person to protect. No matter what they said, it couldn't stop them from returning. It was almost as if they craved that attention, that feeling as if they were invincible. When they left though they felt emptier than when they came, because they knew that what they were doing was wrong. But why did it feel so right?

3) Prayer of the refugee: VSQ performs rage against the machine

Deryn made sure that when she got home to Glasgow that every ounce of her time was spent helping those in need. She had seen too much pain and suffering to left more than the bare minimum suffer. In fact, she often times would spend weeks at a time in refugee camps, refusing to listen to her ma's pleas to bring her home. She learned the language of the homeless an open language no boundaries. She learned the dances of the gypsies fun bouncy movements designed to enchant and tell stories. She learned the music of the people in the slums their violins. She even prayed the prayers of the refugee

4) The Recluse: Plan B (Nero remix)

"Alek get out here now." Deryn said slamming her fist into the door that blocked her off from the former prince of Austria.

"No" Came his muffled response.

"Why not? I've asked nicely?"

"Not up for it."

"Aha! Why not?" Deryn kicked the door this time.

"I am not interested." His royal bum-rag announced. Deryn scowled.

"You are a Dummkopf, you realize right?"

"I am no Dummkopf! I merely like my privacy!"

"And why have you decided to hide yourself from the rest of the world?"

"Do you remember that one reporter?" Alek asked sounded almost scared of the words he was saying.

"The one you were talking to yesterday, what about him?"

"He insulted my ears." A pounding sound erupted as Deryn started banging her head against the wall.

5) Sweet Dreams Are Made of These: Eurhythmics

Her dreams were confused messes of tangled up wires. On one side, she always saw her career. Her future, everything she has always wanted to be, everyone she looked up too. On top of this list, she sees her famous relative Charles Darwin smiling at her, the loris on his shoulder. But there's the side she doesn't let people see. The side that focuses on the side that were her fantasies and troubles, the divorce papers, the woman who was under her husband, the science academy, and Volger. Volger tends to show up more than she'd like him too. She knows the limits of their working relationship and the amount of strain she puts on it with every flirtatious smile. What she will never understand is why she cannot rid her mind of him while they are separated. Sometimes she envies her two assistants, their romance so set in stone. They don't have to worry about anything more than whether or not someone disapproves, never a scandal of this magnitude. She envies their youth and freedom but until she finds away to rid herself of the man with the mustache, she drifts off every night knowing he will be there, ensuring her sweet dreams and a pit in her stomach when she awakes.

5) Equinox: Skrillex

The two launch themselves at each other fists flying, everyone standing blinding as the taller person, a girl beats the shorter boy to a pulp. Her blond hair stuck up in all directions and sweat poured down her face. Brawls like this were common on the bar scene in London, people with one too many drinks taking swings. The pair punched and bit at each other scratching their faces. The fight ended as the shorter boy fell to the ground out like a light. Another boy scrambled up to the winner.

"Deryn, what did you do?" He asked, foreign accent painfully obvious.

"I taught him a lesson that's what I did. He insulted me." Deryn shrugged

"I thought you swore off fighting!" The foreign boy stated.

"I thought I did too." Deryn shrugged again and began to walk off grasping at a bronze-topped cane "Guess I lied."

Sighing the foreign boy yelled after the blonde girl to wait and took off running.

6) Guilt: Nero

"What are you thinking about dear?" The man called Barlow asked the woman leaning over the railing to his right.

"I'm just pondering." The woman who also called herself Barlow said pointing at the courtyard below "How those two could be so young and yet be in love so strongly that it sets an example us?"

The two you were talking about were a tall blonde girl and a slightly shorter red haired boy kissing in the courtyard. They seemed oblivious to the outside world to focused on the other person.

"Yes they are remarkable." Her husband said, "That was us when we were young."

"No. We were never like that." Nora Barlow said standing up straight. "We never lost ourselves like that."

"Well maybe it's not too late to start." Her husband wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"No, it's much too late start." She slid out her husband's embrace and walked inside. She felt too guilty for that, no good wife found herself thinking about another man. Little did she know her husband was guilty of worse crimes, he lost all respect for the integrity of the marriage. And who can get lost in a person who can't even find himself or herself in something as certain as a marriage?

7) Promises: Nero

Deryn found herself bound in hundreds of promises. She loved the feeling of being trusted with things. She promised to protect the integrity of the Zoological society when she joined it. She promised her mother she would attempt to act more femine like. There were thousands of secrets she had promised to keep. There were books she promised to return sitting on her bookshelf. There was the gold band on her finger.

That was a different promise all together. That was a promise to love and cherish her husband till she died. That one was a promise she had made to Alek and would only make to Alek. There was also the large bump where her stomach was supposed to be. That was a promise to god. A promise to bring another life in this world and to make sure they grew into strong adults. And that was the best kind of promise in the world.

8) Call me Blondie

She insisted that he drop by anytime he felt like. Alek was to let himself in to her apartment and do what he liked once in. Deryn didn't mind, because she would often pounce on him when he got in there. Sometimes she wondered if he knew that when he let himself in. Deryn would never be busy with something else. Except for that one time. She was cooking and she didn't know he was there. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck and she about broke his nose. They look back on it with joy but Alex was sure happy that he now thought twice before sneaking up on his blonde lover again.

9) Country song: Seether

Newkirk hated to watch the couple, that barking prince and the girl who'd made the air service look like fools, be with each other. They laughed and kissed and there was just general merriment surrounding it. He hated watching how sickeningly happy they were. It made him sicker than any fabricated beast the boffins ever made him. He hated to watch how her head flung back every time the prince made a joke or how their faces matched together in a certain way as they kissed. He hated how they held hands, how they talked and how they blinked even, when they were together. The way they walked, laughed and stared drove him barking insane. He hated watching them together because it reminded him that that prince got something that could have belonged to him.

10) Rock me Amadeus: Falco

He was very popular in waves. Alek could never get used to the fact that people around the world followed his actions, everything from what suit he was wearing to where he took Deryn for dinner was all over the cover pages of random newspapers. Deryn seemed to think it was funny and used it to get what she wanted. It was one of her tactics, right up there with using her superior height. She would say things that could be read as embarrassing to people from newspapers. More than once a comment like "I have no qualms with his height, he makes up for it in other ways." and "He's a fantastic pilot, he knows exactly what to do and when to do it" had shown its ugly head in the papers. Right now, the comment was "He's like a storm walker, strong, stoic, and he rocks me just as well." He would have to get back at her for this. But right now, he was going off to show her exactly how well he could rock her.


End file.
